


Дождь

by SovietSatin



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c., Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: Произнесённые вслух слова назад не заберёшь.
Relationships: Emmanuel Macron/Vladislav Surkov
Kudos: 2





	Дождь

**Author's Note:**

> Оно существует, потому что существует©

— Погода отвратительная. Сыро. Это Париж, или Москва всё то время, когда в ней не снег и не жара?

— Смотри, вон там кафе — мы могли бы зайти.

Слава повернулся в сторону лаконичной и простой вывески, с огромным трудом попытавшись про себя пробурчать замудреное французское название. Бесполезно. Этот язык хотел его убить.

Каждый шаг отдавался звучным громким плеском, полы пальто то и дело задирались, и Славе стало всё равно, куда, главное в тепло. Эммануэль отставал, пытаясь особенно большие лужицы обходить, пока Слава упорно шёл напролом через улицу, всем своим существом ощущая, как по лицу текут мерзкие ледяные струйки. Руки уже будто не были частью тела — дверную ручку он воспринимал только глазами.

Уютное помещение обняло своим теплом. Эммануэль, отвлёкшийся на звонок, машинально забрал тяжёлое промокшее пальто и покровительственно указал на уборную.

Слава призадумался, потёр ладони друг о друга и последовал немому совету. Включив в кране воду, он надеялся отогреться, а получил знакомый холод — как на зло. Хотелось ругаться. Но вместо этого он попробовал привести себя в порядок и решил вернуться. Не ради скандала.

Может, ради запахов — а они того стоили. Кофе, выпечка, ванильный сироп, ближе к столику ещё и шоколад — слишком сладко, слишком аппетитно. Или ради Эммануэля? Тот очень кстати закончил разговор и сидел, сквозь окно разглядывая пустынную улицу.

— Руки трясутся, будто я алкоголик. — Слава, сев к нему под бок, засучил сползшие рукава до локтей, одернул штанины.

— Я дозвонился до водителя. На сегодня испытание погодой окончено.

Эммануэль Славины руки, до сих пор чуть подрагивающие, взял за запястья, к губам своим поднес. Коснулся мягко, даже не поцелуем, а ненавязчивой лаской, согревая. Носом щекотал ладонь. Позволял касаться в ответ.

И Слава гладил, точно заворожённый, колючие немного щёки, пальцы запустил в мягкие, кудрявые из-за дождя волосы, массируя Эммануэлю затылок, чувствовал, как всем телом льнул к нему — бессознательно тянулся к знакомому, родному теплу. Чувствовал ответную реакцию, видел закрытые расслабленно глаза и ресницы дрожащие. Тонул. Как и всегда.

Официантка, до этого ушедшая на кухню, негромко кашлянула, заставив Славу отскочить от Эммануэля. Греть руки пришлось о чашку с чаем. С настроением помогал большой кусок торта, заботливо заказанный Эммануэлем и оказавшийся неожиданно вкусным — настолько жирные приторные десерты Слава обычно не любил.

— Кушаешь, как свинка, — Эммануэль улыбнулся широко, когда Слава, зависнув, изо рта достал ложку, — Все лицо испачкал в шоколаде и креме.

Прихватив Славин подбородок, Эммануэль посмотрел ему в глаза: не мельком, не стеснительно, будто невзначай, а, наконец-то, уверенно. А Славе всё время казалось, что перед ним он так не умел. Терял где-то решительность и холод оттенка, ужасно его красящие, и подменял робким покорством.

Хотя и теперь хватило Эммануэля не надолго — он перевел взгляд на губы и провел по ним большим пальцем, смазывая следы от крема. И замер, прерывисто вздохнув.

_— Я тебя люблю._

Волнение Эммануэля вмиг стало понятным — страх быть не принятым, остаться одному. Все пять месяцев эти отношения сам Слава называл вслух как угодно: интрижкой, перепихоном на пару раз, собственной глупостью, но никогда чем-то большим, даже если очень хотелось. Произнесённые вслух слова назад не заберёшь. Испортишь случайным признанием отношения — не восстановишь обратно. Останется осадок. А Эммануэль, выходит, осадка не боялся. Напротив, мужественно принял все возможные последствия. И признался.

Слава рассмеялся немного нервно, тихо — давно не получал желанных признаний — посмотрел на посеревшего Эммануэля. И не нашелся, что ответить. Мыслей в голове много, но во что-то цельное они упорно отказывались складываться. Слава закряхтел, раскрыв, как рыба, рот, и выдал:

— На французском, конечно же.

Эммануэль резко убрал руку, отодвинулся от Славы прочь.

— На русском плохо получается, но могу попробовать, если тебе хочется. — Взгляд его сделался каким-то разочарованно холодным, самую капельку обиженным.

_— Я тоже тебя люблю._

— Поразительно, насколько наши языки разные, непохожие.

— Как и мы.


End file.
